Idée stupide et soirée lubrique
by Darkie59
Summary: Baru et Shota. Un mois d'abstinence c'est long mais rien n'empêche de s'amuser quand même.


Il ne s'agit pas là de l'œuvre du siècle et d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais eu la prétention d'écrire un jour quelque chose de ce genre mais j'espère que cela vous plaira. Cette histoire est issue du facebook de Baru que je tiens et dans lequel il est en couple avec Shota.

J'ai rédigé cela en écoutant Closer de Nine Inch Nails alors si cela vous tente de faire de même vous pourrez trouver cette chanson sur youtube ou dailymotion. ^^

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir !

* * *

On va être clair tout de suite! L'idée de l'abstinence totale pendant un mois jusqu'au jour de notre mariage me semblait être l'idée du siècle! Le genre de truc que tu as une seule fois dans ta vie! L'idée qui te fait dire que tu es un génie et peut être même le plus grand génie que la Terre est portée!

Attendre pour pouvoir goûter à nouveau à sa peau veloutée, attendre pour pouvoir à nouveau l'entendre susurrer mon nom entre deux soupirs extatiques, attendre pour pouvoir à nouveau le sentir frissonner sous le passage de ma langue... Mais vous voyez dans mon raisonnement aussi puissant et intelligent soit il j'ai oublié une chose. Oh une toute petite chose, un truc si minime, si infime, que sur le coup je l'avais totalement oublié: ATTENDRE C'EST LONG!

Je dois le regarder sans le sentir gémir sous moi pendant encore dix-neuf jours! Cela signifie donc quatre cent cinquante six heures ou vingt-sept mille trois cent soixante minutes ou même seize millions quatre cent seize mille secondes! Vous lisez bien: SEIZE MILLIONS QUATRE CENT SEIZE MILLE PUTAINS DE SECONDES SANS PRENDRE SAUVAGEMENT TAKUN!

Au début j'ai trouvé ça super romantique... Quand je dis au début cela signifie les vingt quatre premières heures et encore... Quand il s'est collé à moi pendant cette nuit là j'ai bien crû que j'allais commettre un magnifique viol dans les règles de l'art... Oui j'ai conscience que violer n'est pas un art mais Takun étant toujours d'accord il ne s'agit pas non plus d'un viol à proprement parler.

Donc... Pendant son sommeil il s'est retourné et il a blotti son corps chaud et hautement désirable contre le mien, son souffle a balayé ma nuque et il a murmuré sensuellement un "Shibu" qui m'a fait trembler de la tête aux pieds en passant bien entendu par mon entrejambe qui a comme qui dirait... brusquement réagi. J'ai ensuite passé le reste de cette nuit maudite à me convaincre que attendre serait merveilleux et qu'on apprendrait à se satisfaire des petits plaisirs sains de la vie... OUI BEN LES PETITS PLAISIRS SAINS DE LA VIE JE LES EMMERDE!

Je suis certain que si je vivais avec un thon, au corps mou, sans cheveux (oui enfin il a une coupe pourrie en ce moment mon pingouin mais on s'en tape!), myope et sensuel comme un sac de pommes de terre ça serait plus simple! Mais non! Je vis avec un homme sublime possédant un corps de dieu, une moitié de cheveux, 10/10 au dernier test de vue et plus que sensuel!

J'essaye de me persuader que le temps passe trèèèèèèèèès vite et que bientôt je regretterai cette période incroyable de sevrage sexuel... Je vois surtout qu'il me reste encore vingt-sept mille trois cent cinquante huit minutes...

Vous n'avez jamais eu l'impression que Dieu ou qui vous voulez selon vos convictions personnelles s'amuse parfois à ralentir le temps exprès pour vous faire chier?  
Je le vois bien en plus là-haut sur son nuage!

"Tiens je m'ennuie royalement et si je choisissais quelqu'un au hasard dans l'univers pour l'emmerder le plus possible! Oh Subaru Shibutani justement! Je vais m'éclater à lui donner une idée bien pourrie comme... hummmmmm l'abstinence totale pendant un mois et je vais ralentir mon sablier temporel magique! Disons que je vais diminuer l'écoulement du temps par dix. AH AH AH que c'est drôle la vie d'un Dieu quand même."

MERDE POURQUOI C'EST TOMBE SUR MOI QUOI! On doit être quoi? Six milliards neuf cent millions d'habitants sur la Terre et sans doute bien plus dans l'univers et il a fallu qu'il me choisisse moi! Moi pauvre mec stupide décérébré! J'ai sans doute fait un truc atroce dans ma vie antérieure!

Au moment où cette pensée débile est apparu dans mon esprit j'aurai mieux fait de mourir foudroyé! Cela aurait été plus supportable que la torture que je vie actuellement!

Et comme ma stupidité n'a aucune limite j'ai demandé à Takun un strip-tease... Soyons franc une seconde: quel mec serait assez con pour faire ce genre de requête alors qu'il ne peut pas toucher son fiancé ensuite! C'est comme si on proposait un bol géant de ramen a une personne qui n'a pas mangé depuis une semaine! Et bien j'en connais au moins un: MOI!

Me voilà donc assit sur une chaise au milieu de notre salon et alors qu'il n'a même pas encore commencé à lancer la musique je sens déjà mon bas-ventre qui m'élance et pas qu'un peu! Il n'a rien fait! Il a juste eu le malheur de se baisser pour insérer un CD dans le lecteur... Insérer un CD dans une fente... M'insérer en Takun et ressentir son étroitesse autour de mon sexe... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH STOP ARRETE DE PENSER A CA SHIBUTANI!

Oh je vais mourir... C'est Closer de Nine Inch Nails... Je veux bien être gentil, sage ou tout ce que vous voulez mais cette chanson... les paroles... je ne tiendrai jamais pendant tout le morceau...

La première note me parvient et un frisson glisse le long de mon échine. Je sens ma peau se couvrir d'une légère sueur et ma respiration devient plus courte, plus difficile.

Sans même me jeter un seul regard il commence à onduler ses hanches avec volupté. Ses mouvements de bassin sont si lents qu'ils pourraient presque passer inaperçus et soudain il relève son visage vers moi. Ses yeux sont clos et ses mains glissent sur son torse encore couvert.

Je suis leur descente inexorable et quand elles atteignent son aine je pers les esprits.

Le refrain démarre _I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside. _Il choisit ce moment pour ouvrir ses yeux et ses mains glissent sous sa chemise me révélant un morceau de sa peau. Son regard est empli d'envie et un coup de hanche plus affirmé que les autres me tétanise complètement.

Il enlève un bouton après l'autre me laissant découvrir ses pectoraux puis ses abdominaux finement sculptés. Son haut tombe avec lenteur et je suis certain qu'un filet de bave vient de franchir mes lèvres.

Il lèche ses doigts dans un geste plus que érotique avant de les laisser une fois humide dévaler son buste et s'arrêter sur la bosse qui déforme désormais son jean trop étroit.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et il dégrafe le bouton de son pantalon... la fermeture éclair s'abaisse et il me tourne le dos alors que les paroles de la chanson deviennent entêtantes: _Help me it's your sex i can smell.__ Cet homme me rend fou et je ne compte pas résister à cette douce folie qui s'empare de mon être._

Son jean disparaît peu à peu et j'entrevois la chute de ses reins et la courbe parfaite de ses fesses. Ses cuisses musclées font enfin leur apparition et je me sens frustré en réalisant qu'un morceau de tissus m'empêche de contempler à loisir ce corps divin.

Les mains remontent s'étant débarrassées du pantalon et enfin oh oui enfin! Il ôte son boxer noir... Il est nu devant moi, sans doute gêné d'être dans cette situation mais moi je ne pense qu'un chose: mon Shota est sublime.

Je n'en peux plus! Mon sexe gonflé me fait mal et je cours vers la salle de bain. Comme promis dans la journée je prend ma caméra avec moi et je m'enferme à double tour.

Se filmer pendant qu'on se masturbe... C'est une situation embarrassante mais savoir qu'il fait pareil m'enlève mes derniers doutes.

Je l'entend derrière la porte et son premier gémissement alors qu'il se soulage m'excite encore davantage. Sans attendre je retire ma ceinture et j'ouvre mon pantalon. Je glisse ma main dans mon sous vêtement et libère mon membre gorgé. La caméra me filme et son prénom m'échappe en entament mon premier mouvement. Un mouvement lent qui me propulse dans un autre univers.

Ce n'est pas ma main qui agit non c'est en fait la bouche de Shota qui vient de se refermer autour de mon sexe. Sa voix me parvient distinctement désormais et j'accélère mes gestes mêlant mes cris aux siens.

Je sens que ma fin est proche et que la sienne aussi. Il hurle son plaisir et je sens un liquide chaud se répandre dans la paume de ma main.

A bout de force je m'assoit à même le sol et je reprend mon souffle.

Sa voix s'élève à nouveau: "Shibu je t'aime" et un sourire s'épanouit sur mon visage.


End file.
